


Flower, Gleam and Glow

by Lady_Banana



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Tangled (2010), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Another tangled scene, Enjoy!, M/M, don't have much else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Banana/pseuds/Lady_Banana
Summary: The two unlikely friends sit down in a clearing of the forest and wounds are healed as magic takes its course.~~~A continuation of the Klance Tangled AU~~





	Flower, Gleam and Glow

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is shorter than the one I posted yesterday because it's a small scene but I hope you guys enjoy!  
> Characters:  
> Charles/Lance-Flynn/Eugene   
> Keith-Rapunzel  
> Shiro-Pascal  
> ~~~  
> Here's the Healing Incantation: https://youtu.be/iBHpWH1Qptg
> 
> And here's another version that's one of my favourite covers: https://youtu.be/feauLPLX1Es

“So…” Lance looked around the area they sat in, it was a tiny clearing in the woods with a fallen tree that looked like it could crumble at any moment. Lance’s view was limited by the darkness of night that covered the area so he turned to look at the thing he could see most. “You're being oddly cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand.”  
Keith looked up for a fraction of a second and Lance saw a quirk of a smile. Keith tugged at the hair wrapped around Lance’s hand to see if it would stay in place, earning a soft wince from Lance.  
“Sorry.” He muttered sheepishly. “Just-just don't freak out, okay?”  
Lance’s eyes fell on his hand and then up to Keith.  
Taking that as an answer Keith inhaled and closed his eyes.  
‘Flower, gleam and glow,  
Let your power shine,’  
The words lulled Lance, bringing a cool calmness to him, he looked to Keith who still had his eyes closed and watched as his hair started to glow, the soft purple originating from the roots of the hair traveled slowly down.  
Entranced by the soft glow that slowly traveled through the massive amounts of hair, Lance followed it as it traveled through the hair and weaved around the small clearing.  
Turning his neck around Lance, tried to view everywhere illuminated by the hair, forest greens illuminated in soft purple. Lance moved his head back to where the purple traveled. He watched as it neared his hand.  
Keith’s singing was soft and barely audible, his eyes focused on the bundle of hand and hair in his two hands.  
The purple finally reached his hand and a warm feeling filled his palm, sucking in a breath he stared at the hair in his hand, glowing and warming his hand.  
‘What once was mine.’  
Lance looked up at Keith who was framed in the centre of the soft hue. Lance felt his mouth open softly.  
Keith’s eyes opened as the light died out, he looked towards the hand wrapped up and then to Lance, who unwrapped his hand from the hair and stared in shock.  
Lance’s mouth fell open into the perfect ‘o’ shape and a small whine came out.  
“D-don't freak out!” Keith stammered and held out his hands.  
“Pfft me freak out I'm just-” Lance rotated his hand around, blinking heavily. “Admiring what this magical healing hair has done to my hand.” Lance’s voice weakened towards the end of the sentence and he looked to Keith, who avoided his gaze. “It's-it's amazing.” Lance spoke in quiet awe and smiled softly at Keith, who turned around and smiled half heartedly.  
“You're not going to freak out?”  
“You've told me not too, and I for one am not ready to go against the wishes of someone with magical healing hair and owns a frying pan.”  
Keith chuckled softly and shook his head, causing Lance to smile at the sound.


End file.
